


When

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has to let go of Arthur once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not beta'd.
> 
> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt: Impassive

Impassively, Merlin stood and watched as the coffin was being lowered into the ground. Next to him, Gwen sobbed harder and the rest of their friends stood with faces that had turned into masks of stone, some of them crying, too. 

This was the part he hated the most. He had hated it the very first time, in Camelot, when he sent the boat to Avalon and he hated it now. They took Arthur from him. Each and every time. No matter how well he watched over him, what precautions he took, in each lifetime, Arthur was taken away from him at the same age, never even saw his 30th birthday.

Gwen held on to his arm and sniffled. “How do you do it?”

“How do I do what?”

“Keeping so calm. It must rip you apart.” She squeezed his arm and fresh tears rolled down her face.

“It does. But I know he will be back.”

“How can you be so sure?” Gwen wrapped her arms around Merlin’s waist and leaned against his chest.

Merlin didn’t move, a single tear now making its way down his cheek. “I just know. The only questions is…when?”


End file.
